


No Longer (When You're A Wizard With A Squip)

by SkylerScull1



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambitious Harry Potter, Artificial Intelligence, Dubious Morality, Hurt Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Squips (Be More Chill), Technopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Harry always wanted to be cool, he always wanted to be the best he could be so that he wouldn't have to deal with his relatives anymore. Then some guy in the back of a Payless gave him a Squip and his life turned around in an instant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No Longer (When You're A Wizard With A Squip)

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asks, trying to tug his arm away from Petunia's grip, she grips his arm tighter in response, not saying a word. Harry was sure his arm would bruise later.

He stumbles after her, trying to keep up as she pushes open the door to the Payless and shoves him inside. From what Harry could put together, they are there to buy Harry some shoes since is doesn't fit anymore and Dudley doesn't have any Harry's size. Granted, Aunt Petunia didn't actually tell him that, she just told him to get dressed and, to shut up and get in the car but to Harry that told him pretty much everything he needed to know.

Aunt Petunia only drove him somewhere if she had no choice but to buy him shoes or clothes in the rare case that anyone actually noticed that he was wearing castoffs of his cousin Dudley. Well, that and they just entered a shoe store. Like he said, no one ever told him anything.

Once they were inside the store, she yanked at his arm, causing him to gasp as she leans in and harshly tells him, "Stay here, don't cause any trouble, I'll be right back."

Harry ducks his head and nods slightly, mumbling tight-lipped, "Mhm."

"What did I tell ya about mumblin'?" Petunia harshly whispers, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

Harry glares up at her from underneath his bangs and mumbles, "Not to."

Petunia sighs, exasperated before letting go of him, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Just... don't cause any trouble and don't move from that spot."

Harry keeps his head down and turns his hidden gaze to the floor, "Yes, ma'am."

Petunia shakes her head before walking away as she mutters something underneath her breath, she must have been in a bad mood today.

Harry looks up from his place at the entrance after a few moments, seeing that he can't see her anymore, he breathes in and out deeply before wandering away and into one of the isles. There were dozens of shoes but nothing interesting.

Unsatisfied with the results he makes it to the end of the isle and turns a sharp left, knocking right into a dozen boxes filled with shoes, they fall over onto the floor and Harry quickly tries to shove some of the shoes back into the right boxes before panicking as the sound of footsteps comes from the same isle he just left.

He looks around before spotting a door, not that far away from his spot on the dusty floor. Stumbling to his feet, he pushes open the door, ignoring the "STAFF ONLY" sign printed on the front and ducks around the corner just as he hears someone call his name.

Damn it, Aunt Petunia must've heard the commotion.

"Harry!" She calls out, Harry holds his breath and shuts his eyes tightly. Panic coursing through him at her voice. "Where on earth is that boy?"

"I'm so sorry, sir. I have no idea what's been goin' on with him. Ya know lads, always getting into stuff."at that her familiar footsteps fade away, whoever she was talking vehemently to must have been one of the desperate people who worked there.

Harry waits anxiously for a few more seconds before breathing a sigh of relief and slumping down to the ground. Not only did Aunt Petunia catch him knocking stuff over and purposely disobeying her and disregarding her warning, but she was also looking for him at that very moment.

"I'm going to get into so much bloody trouble, aren't I?" Harry mutters fiercely to himself. For a ten-year old; he's inevitably gotten into plenty of trouble. Not all of it was precisely his fault, though. Once again he willingly let his foul temper control him, and boy is he regretting it.

Whatever panic that filled him before died down, merely leaving him feeling empty.

Harry blinks his tears away before standing back up and looking around, the room he was in was dark, there was boxes everywhere.

Looking around, he wanders around the room, looking through each of the boxes curiously before coming across a simple nondescript brown cardboard shoe box on one of the tables in the corner. Harry bites his lip, opening the shoe box to take a look inside. He felt almost drawn to it, as if he was meant to be here.

Inside the box was dozens of medium sized grey oblong pills with silicone-chip-esque lines running throughout it, they looked sort of like wintergreen tic tacks. Harry gazes at the pills curiously before picking up one of them, running his fingers over the oblong pill curiously.

It didn't feel like a regular pill or even like a tic tack, it was smooth but the covering was flexible like plastic but felt hard and smooth like metal, hard enough that it wouldn't be easy to break. Harry's eyebrows furrow, what was it? The oblong pill felt so... weird in his hand.

"You here for a Squip, kid? Your gonna have to pay for that, ya know." a ruff voice came from behind him. Harry, startled, turns to face the person behind him. The man looked old and scruffy, his figure was thin, starved, almost like Harry actually. The man's untidy clothes hung off of his thin frame, dirt and oil staining his pants and white tee-shirt.

Harry backs up, his eyes wide, "S-Sorry sir! I was just curious, I wasn't going to buy anything! Or nick somethin' I swear!" Harry promises, hiding his hands behind his back with the oblong pill still in his grasp.

The man squints at him suspiciously, "Yeah right, kid. I know your type." he scoffs, pushing past Harry and slamming the shoe box filled with oblong pills closed before wiping his hands on his handkerchief, "'Names Mark. Whats yours?" the man, Mark, introduces himself with a frown, turning to face Harry.

Harry smiles nervously, "Potter. Harry Potter sir." Harry bites his lip, hesitating, "...Uh, you mentioned a squip..." Harry starts nervously, "What is it?" he asks curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Ya don't know what a Squip is? Why the hell you here then?" Mark scoffs, stuffing his handkerchief into the pocket of his ripped jeans.

Harry frowns, shying away slightly as the scruffy man looms over him, "I-I uh... my aunt..." he stutters before straightening up his back and glaring up at the man, "My Aunty Petunia brought me here and I lost her so I wandered around a tad. I was curious about what the boxes were for so I looked around." Harry explains, "I'm sorry if I was disturbing you sir. I never heard of a Squip before so I was just curious when you mentioned it."

Mark frowns before smiling stiffly after a moment, "Well then!" he starts slowly, "We better educate you some. Squips are miniature super computers, Quantum-nanotechnology CPUs. Squip stands for Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, those are the grey oblong pills you saw." he explains with a grin, "Super cool, right kid?"

Harry nods slowly, "Yeah mate... so it's... a super computer? I've never heard of it before."

Mark nods, leaning against the table behind him, "Yep. It's super secret, from japan actually. So secret dude that ya can't even look it up on the internet. Ya swallow it and it implants in your brain. It's tells you what to do and helps you out. Kids now-a-days are using it to get popular in school."

Harry bites his lip, "Uh, I took one from the box." he explains to Mark hesitantly, lifting his hand and showing Mark the oblong pill he stole, "Do you want it back?"

Mark raises an eyebrow, "Good job kid. Didn't even realize that you stole it!" he exclaims, grinning at Harry, "Go ahead and keep it kid. I got plenty more where that came from." Mark waves away Harry's concern, "Take it right away even. Never had a kid as young as you take one before. Could be interesting."

Harry frowns, looking down at the pill before popping it in his mouth. He waits a moment for something to happen but nothing does, "Nothin's happenin', sir."

Mark grins, "Just wait for it. It should kick in any moment now."

Harry frowns before gasping as a terrible transcendent pain hits him, starting with a sharp pain in his head before quickly spreading throughout his entire body.

"Welcome to Squip 2.5. Calibration and access procedure in progress. Please excuse some mild discomfort" a soft feminine monotone voice echos out, her voice as snake-like as it is feline. Calculating but motherly almost.

Harry screams as the pain gets unbearably worse, unable to answer the voice or pay much attention to it, falling to the ground as his legs collapse underneath him and curling up in pain as Mark looks down at him.

Mark watches Harry's squirming for a second before turning away and walking away from Harry's prone form.

"HELP! DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR STEALING!" Harry screams out desperately, reaching out to Mark who simply smirks at him before leaving the room without a care in the world, humming a little tune.

Tears run down Harry's face. It felt like he was being electrocuted. Through the pain and screaming, a single mechanical voice breaks through, "Calibration complete, initiating Access procedure. Accessing neural and muscle memory." the feline voice whispers softly in his mind.

"Access procedure complete." the voice pauses, the pain in Harry's body slowly fading away until it was only an ache in his muscles.

Dazed, Harry opens his eyes, blinking away the tears, "...Hello?" he breaths out, his gaze landing on a girl with flowing Auburn hair and luminescent green eyes. Her lily white flowing silk dress complimenting her fair features and slim figure as she gazes down fondly at him. A mothers warmth in her eyes.

She looked young, perhaps around twenty. She couldn't be younger then sixteen and she couldn't be older then thirty. She looked ageless, young and beautiful.

The girl smiles softly at him, slowly approaching him before kneeling down next to him, "Hello, user: Harry Potter." she whispers softly, her voice soft and smooth like buttermilk and sweet like vanilla icing.

Reaching a slender pale hand out to rest it on the top of his head, her sweet soft smile becomes sly and snake like,"Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor..."

"Your Squip."

"Go to sleep now, you need your rest Harry. I will be with you when you awaken."

Almost as if against his will, Harry's eyes flutter shut.


End file.
